Thera: Das Geheimnis einer Insel
by eyeris
Summary: Auf der griechischen Insel Santorin rettet Severus Snape einer ihm nicht unbekannten jungen Frau das Leben und wird dadurch in Ereignisse hineingerissen, die scheinbar im Mittelpunkt jene Insel haben. HBPSpoiler. HGSS.


Disclaimer: Harry Potter und sämtliche Figuren aus den Büchern gehören nicht mir, sondern wurden nur ausgeliehen und nach Gebrauch unbeschadet zurückgegeben.

A/N: Einfach lesen und vielleicht ein klitzekleines Review dalassen.

Ena

Im goldenen Licht der untergehenden Sonne brandeten mit einem leisen Rauschen die Wellen des Meeres heran und waren zusammen mit der gedämpften griechischen Musik aus der Taverne am Strand das einzige Geräusch, das zu hören war. Severus Snape saß dort im Sand, genoss die letzte Wärme des Tages, bevor die Sonne hinter den Hügeln verschwinden würde, schaute auf den, wie es ihm vorkam, endlosen Ozean hinaus, und freute sich über die unendliche Freiheit, die er gerade in diesem Moment verspürte.

Fünf lange Jahre war es nun schon her, seit er Hogwarts unfreiwillig verlassen hatte, und vor gar nicht allzu langer Zeit hatte er gedacht, dass er niemals wieder so eine Freiheit empfinden könnte. Auf seinem alten Sauberwisch 7 war er in der schlimmsten Nacht seines gesamten bisherigen Lebens Hals über Kopf aus Schottland geflüchtet, weg von den Auroren und Dementoren des englischen Zaubereiministeriums, und vor allem weg von den anderen Mitgliedern des Ordens, die ihn mehr oder minder geächtet hatten. Kreuz und quer war er durch die Welt gezogen, hatte in den unterschiedlichsten Ländern Halt gemacht, bis man ihn vor ein paar Tagen in der Türkei aufgespürt und vertrieben hatte und es ihn letztendlich auf diese kleine griechische Insel namens Santorin verschlagen hatte.

Es war nicht weiter schwierig gewesen, am Rand eines Dorfes in eine kleine Ferienwohnung – deren Besitzer gerade nicht auf der Insel weilten – einzubrechen und dabei nicht bemerkt zu werden. Hier in dieser kleinen Ortschaft mit Namen Perissa am Fuß des Mesa Vouno, der wie ein großer Fels ins Meer hineinragte, schien ihn niemand aus Zeitungen zu erkennen, jeder war freundlich zu ihm, und er hatte sogar schon ein paar Worte Griechisch gelernt. Dennoch traute er sich noch nicht ohne eine Kappe aus seinem Haus, und er ging auch nur früh morgens oder spät abends auf die Straße, wenn die meisten Touristen noch schliefen oder gerade beim Essen saßen, denn er konnte es nicht riskieren, von irgendjemanden erkannt zu werden, um dann in das Zauberergefängnis Askaban gebracht, oder, noch schlimmer, von einem Dementor geküsst zu werden.

Mit seiner äußerst bleichen Haut, den schwarzen fettigen Haaren, die er notdürftig mit einem Messer gekürzt hatte und seinem schmutzigen Muggelgewand, das er irgendwo in Mitteleuropa aus irgendwelchen stinkenden Mülltonnen gefischt hatte, wirkte er sowieso nicht wie ein normaler Tourist und schon gar nicht Vertrauen erweckend. Dennoch schien das Leben für ihn, Severus Snape, wieder etwas angenehmer zu werden, auch wenn er immer noch ein Mörder auf der Flucht war.

Doch das kümmerte ihn im Augenblick wenig. Die Hände im Sand vergraben, die Beine von sich gestreckt, die Augen in die Ferne gerichtet, erfreute er sich, wie auch schon die Abende zuvor, an dem herrlichen Farbenspiel, das die untergehende Sonne auf die Wellen und den Felsen zauberte.

Seine Ruhe wurde jedoch jäh durchbrochen von einem grellen Schrei, der von dem Felsen zu ihm herübertönte. Er sah sofort in diese Richtung, konnte aber am Strand niemanden entdecken, der geschrieen haben könnte. Verwundert runzelte er die Stirn. Als dann zum zweiten Mal ein Schrei durch die Abendluft hallte, jetzt von einer Person mit einer wesentlich tieferen Stimme, blickte er hinauf zu den alten Ruinen nahe des Gipfels des Mesa Vouno. Und tatsächlich konnte er dort eine schattenhafte Gestalt ausmachen, die vor fünf anderen davonlief. Soweit Severus das erkennen konnte, stellte sie sich dabei gar nicht mal so dumm an, denn ihr Vorsprung wuchs mit jeder Sekunde. Doch die Verfolgungsjagd würde bald ein Ende nehmen, da die gehetzte Person direkt auf den steilen Geröllabhang zusteuerte, der dann nach knapp hundert Metern senkrecht ins Meer abfiel. Severus, der jetzt selbst schon lange genug auf der Flucht war, wusste genau, dass die Gestalt in der Falle saß. Das schien diese auch zu ahnen, denn sie verminderte abrupt ihr Tempo und blieb direkt an dem Steilhang stehen, während ihre Verfolger ihr wieder näher kamen. Sie drehte sich um, Severus vermutete, um sich festnehmen zu lassen, doch dann tat sie etwas, was ihn mit Erstaunen, aber auch mit leiser Bewunderung erfüllte.

Ohne zu zögern wandte sie sich wieder dem Abhang zu und lief mit einer atemberaubenden Geschwindigkeit zwischen losem Geröll, scharfen Gesteinskanten und Pflanzen mit kurzen starken Stämmen, die gemeine Stolperfallen waren, hinab in Richtung Meer. Mehr als einmal glitt sie auf losen Steinen aus und konnte sich gerade noch durch das Abstützen mit einer Hand vor dem Straucheln retten, indem sie sich selbst wieder in die richtige Bahn schubste. Es bereitete ihr enorme Schwierigkeiten, nicht hinzufallen, denn das wäre ihr sicherer Tod gewesen. Einmal aus dem Tritt gekommen, würde sie nur noch den Berg hinunterrollen. Und wenn das die Gestalt schon nicht umbrachte, würde der unkontrollierte Sturz ins Meer, der unweigerlich folgen würde, sein Übriges tun. So arbeitete sie sich mehr schlecht als recht den Hang hinab.

Von ihren Verfolgern war mittlerweile nichts mehr zu sehen. Sie hatten sich wohl entschlossen, die Jagd abzubrechen oder sie auf dem wesentlich besser gesicherten Fußweg von den Ruinen hinunter ins Dorf fortzusetzen. Severus kannte diesen Weg. Sie würden dafür ewig brauchen, besonders jetzt im schwindenden Tageslicht. Die Gestalt würde ihnen sicher entkommen, vorausgesetzt, sie überlebte ihren irrsinnigen Lauf auf dem Steilhang und den darauf folgenden Sprung ins Meer. Denn an ein Abbremsen und Zurückklettern war jetzt nicht mehr zu denken.

Die Gestalt war unterdessen fast an der Kante zur senkrecht abfallenden Wand angekommen. Gebannt beobachtete Severus sie. Was würde sie wohl jetzt tun, um nicht auf den Felsen im Wasser unmittelbar unterhalb der Wand aufzuschlagen? Diese Frage wurde ihm sogleich beantwortet, denn, wie er erkennen konnte, lief die Person, ohne langsamer zu werden, eher noch schneller, auf die Kante zu, setzte ihren letzten Schritt genau oberhalb und stieß sich dann mit aller Kraft von dem Fels ab, um anschließend in einer – hoffentlich – sicheren Entfernung von der Wand mehr als fünfzig Meter in die Tiefe zu stürzen.

Jetzt erst bemerkte Severus, dass er aufgesprungen war und vor Schreck den Atem anhielt. Er atmete einmal tief ein. Sollte er helfen und damit die Aufmerksamkeit der Menschen im Dorf auf sich ziehen? Ein kurzer Blick den Strand entlang zeigte ihm, dass sich außer ihm keine Menschenseele am Ufer aufhielt. Konnte er es wirklich riskieren? Ja, verdammt! Wer auch immer diese Person war, die da gerade drauf und dran war, ins Meer zu fallen, er konnte sie doch nicht einfach so im Wasser verrecken lassen. Das wäre Mord, und ein Mörder war er mit Sicherheit nicht. Die fallende Gestalt immer im Auge, rannte er mit bloßen Füßen so schnell er konnte den Strand entlang auf den Felsen zu, damit er nur eine kurze Strecke schwimmen musste. Auf halbem Weg prallte die Person auf die für sie sicherlich stahlharte Wasseroberfläche auf.

Severus versuchte, sein Tempo noch zu steigern. 'Verdammt, wenn ich doch jetzt nur meinen Besen hier hätte! Ich könnte viel schneller sein!' dachte er grimmig. Aber er konnte es nicht wagen, hier und in diesem Augenblick seinen Besen zu rufen. Mal davon abgesehen, dass zauberstablose Magie eine Menge Energie kostete - seinen Zauberstab hatte er zu seinem äußerst großen Missfallen auf seiner Flucht aus der Türkei verloren - wenn ihn jemand dabei sehen sollte, egal ob Einheimischer oder Tourist, würde es hier bald nur so von Auroren und Dementoren wimmeln. Und wenn er es sich überlegte, musste er sich eingestehen, dass diese kleine griechische Insel ihm gefiel.

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. Solche Gedanken konnte er im Moment gar nicht gebrauchen. Er war nun schon beinahe an dem Fuß des Felsens angekommen. Mit einer raschen Bewegung warf er seine Kappe auf den Boden und schlüpfte im vollen Lauf aus dem schmutzigen Hemd, das er trug, und warf es ebenso in den Sand. Dann stürzte er sich ohne lange zu überlegen in die Wellen.

Er war nie ein guter Schwimmer gewesen, hatte es niemals richtig gelernt, und die Jahre auf der Flucht forderten nun ihren Tribut. Überhaupt nicht so schnell, wie er gerne gewesen wäre, kraulte er auf die Gestalt zu, die mit dem Gesicht nach unten leblos im Wasser trieb und ab und zu von einer Welle ein Stück in die Höhe gehoben wurde. Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen sein plötzliches Helfersyndrom verfluchend feuerte er sich selbst an.

Als er sie erreicht hatte, drehte er sie sofort um, fasste ihr mit einer Hand unter das Kinn und zog sie so hinter sich her, ihren Kopf immer über dem Wasser haltend. Zu seinem Erstaunen bemerkte er dabei, dass es sich bei der Gestalt um ein junge Frau handelte. Es war ihm bewusst, dass er wie ein Chauvinist dachte, aber er musste sich selbst eingestehen, dass er einer Frau so etwas niemals zugetraut hatte. ‚Man lernt eben nie aus!' dachte er.

So schnell wie möglich schwamm er zum Ufer zurück, wobei ihn der leblose Körper merklich behinderte. Aber schließlich er spürte die feinen Steinchen des Strandes unter sich, erhob sich aus dem Wasser und zog die Frau, die wirklich sehr jung war, mit schwindenden Kräften aus dem Meer. Ein paar Meter von der Brandung entfernt legte er sie hin und bettete ihren Kopf auf den schwarzen Sand. Er wollte gerade mit der Wiederbelebung beginnen, soweit er sich noch daran erinnerte und es ohne Zauberstab zustande bringen konnte, als er bemerkte, dass die Frau gar nicht bewusstlos war. Flach atmend starrte sie ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an.

Severus wurde plötzlich bewusst, dass er seine Kappe nicht aufhatte, und dass damit das Risiko, von ihr erkannt zu werden, sehr hoch war. Von einer plötzlichen Angst erfüllt sah er die eben Gerettete an und versuchte, irgend ein Zeichen des Wiedererkennens von ihrem Gesicht abzulesen.

Doch sie zeigte keinerlei Anzeichen von Angst vor ihm. Aus ihren Augen sprach die nackte Panik, die aber anscheinend nichts mit ihm zu tun hatte. Das war ihm spätestens dann klar, als sie ihre zerschrammte und stark blutende Hand hob – von dem Salzwasser mussten ihre sowieso schon schmerzenden Wunden brennen wie der Teufel – ihn am Hinterkopf packte und ihn mit einer für eine so erheblich Verletzte erstaunlichen Kraft zu sich hinabzog.

„Helfen Sie mir. Bitte ...", flüsterte sie ihm mit sehr leiser und zitternder Stimme ins Ohr. Dann glitt ihre Hand langsam von seinem Hinterkopf, wobei sie eine leuchtend rote Blutspur auf seinem Hals hinterließ. Mit einem Blick in ihr Gesicht registrierte er, dass sie bewusstlos geworden war. Endlich.

Fast eine Minute saß Severus nur da und starrte die junge Frau gebannt an. Er wusste, dass sie ihn erkannt hatte, aber vor wem oder was auch immer sie davongelaufen war, ihre Angst davor war anscheinend wesentlich größer als die Angst vor ihm. Kopfschüttelnd richtete er seinen Blick auf den Pfad, der von den Ruinen auf dem Berg herunterführte. Obwohl er schon größtenteils im Dunkeln lag, konnte er niemanden darauf ausmachen. Dann sah er noch einmal auf die Frau herab, seufzte laut und stand auf, um sein Hemd und seine Kappe einzusammeln. Mit schmerzenden Muskeln aufgrund der eben durchgemachten Anstrengung zog er sich den Fetzen schmutzigen Stoffs über seinen klatschnassen Oberkörper, auch seine Kappe wanderte wieder zu ihrem angestammten Platz auf seinem Kopf, um seine auffällig fettigen Haare zu verbergen. Das Risiko, erneut erkannt zu werden, wollte er nicht noch einmal eingehen. Bei diesem Gedanken sah er auch wieder die junge Frau an. Er war selbst auf der Flucht, und deshalb wusste er auch, wie dringend man dann auf Hilfe angewiesen war. Diese wollte er ihr keinesfalls verwehren, und deshalb hob er sie hoch und trug sie mit allerletzter Kraft in seinen kleinen Bungalow in der Nähe des Felsens, den er jetzt schon sein Zuhause nannte.


End file.
